


tonight, i'll be the best you ever had

by Victorian_Asylum



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, beau's oral fixation w/ fingers returns, you know I had to do it to 'em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Asylum/pseuds/Victorian_Asylum
Summary: Beau gets invited to a night with the Ruby of the Sea.





	tonight, i'll be the best you ever had

**Author's Note:**

> Betcha thought I would be serving up some Beauyasha, hot and fresh out of the oven? Well, I was working on some fics for them, until the sudden inspiration to write this struck, and I rode that wave of creativity until I had... this. At 2:30 a.m. I mean it was bound to happen at some point. We were all thinking it when they got introduced.
> 
> So if you were lookin' for something like this, enjoy!
> 
> (On a side note, I don't know how the Ruby's name is spelled, so bear with me, because I probably got it wrong)

Very few things gave Beau cause to be nervous. This, however, was one of them. She stood in front of the room of the Ruby of the Sea, knuckles hovering mere centimeters away from the wood, debating turning around and going back to her own room, where Nott and Jester would be sound asleep. Beau stood there, internally debating, before giving the wood a short series of knocks, acting before her thoughts could get the better of her.

It took a moment, but the door opened slightly, revealing the form of Marion Lavorre, outlined by soft candlelight. “Ah, Beauregard,” she said, a warm smile gracing her painted lips. “I was hoping you had received my invitation. Please, come in.”

She opened the door, and Beau stepped past her and into the lavish room. Incense burned from a spot on the Ruby’s dresser, filling the room with the gentle smell of spiced apples. Outside the the infamous balcony, the faint sound of waves could be heard, nearly drowned by the nighttime bustle of the city. The room appeared as if cost more than Beau would ever make in her lifetime, and it probably did, replete with a large bed, covered by a sheer canopy and silky sheets, rows of pillows stacked neatly at the head. Beau glanced around, feeling incredibly out of place. Though she had washed, she still felt that if she sat down anywhere, she would tarnish the expensive satin.

The door shut behind her, and Marion gestured to a set of furniture in the middle, arrange around a glowing fireplace. “Please, sit.”

Beau obliged, albeit a little slowly, taking a seat in a plush, high back chair. Before her was a table, inlaid with intricate swirls of gold, glass polished to a gleam. Two platters of fruits, many Beau had never eaten, sat atop the table. Next to it was a bottle a wine and two crystal glasses. Marion crossed the room, hips swaying with each confidant step. She sat down on the loveseat next to Beau, crossing her legs. Her hair was perfectly curled, cascading over one shoulder. Her horns were adorned in golden bands. She wore a thin, silken robe, wrapped loosely around herself. She looked at Beau with that same disarming smile. “Wine?” She offered.

“Um, sure,” Beau said, mentally berating herself for not being a better conversationalist. “I thought you had servants for this.”

Marion laughed, a soft, charming sound, warm as a summer breeze. She uncorked the wine, filling two glasses. “Of course, my dear. But I always serve my patrons. It’s far more… intimate.” She handed a glass to Beau.

Beau took it, thanking her, and immediately took a long drink in an attempt to hide the flush on her cheeks.This was absolutely insane. What was she doing?

Marion leaned back, watching Beau with a keen eye, the tip of her tail drifting languidly back and forth. “I’ve heard quite a few stories about you, Beauregard. You’ve had quite the adventurous life.”

“Well, I mean. Yeah.” Beau thought back to the last few months. It seemed like years had passed, but damn near every memorable story she had was with the Mighty Nein, all of them transpiring in under a year. The chaos she had been swept up into made everything she had done before seem small in comparison. Practically domestic. “Shit’s been interesting.”

Marion nodded before taking a sip. She made it seem so natural and elegant. Then again, most people could in comparison to Beau, who was too brutish and volatile to handle. “Indeed? Tell me of your exploits.”

“It all started at a circus…” Beau launched into an abbreviated version of the past few months, embellishing the more heroic aspects and leaving out the roguish or outright illegal bits. She wasn’t the best storyteller, but Marion pretended to be enthralled either way. Beau knew it was imbued with some manner of exaggeration, meant for businessmen or politicians and their ramblings, but it seemed so genuine that Beau felt a surge of pride at the attention. She was an interesting person who found herself in outlandish situations. Certainly more entertaining than most.

Over the course of the story, Marion had finished her drink, but did not pour herself another. Beau consumed two more glasses, but did not finish her fourth. As she was winding down her tale, Marion rose, making her way over to Beau with purpose, and sitting on her lap. Beau’s eyes focused on her face for a moment, then her lips, trailing down to her ample breasts, no doubt deliberately on display with the lowcut of the robe. Beau faltered and swallowed thickly.

“Hmm, so strong.” Marion trailed a finger along one of Beau’s arms, the faintest hint of nail present. “Facing enemies head on, no weapons. So masterful. So brave.”

“I mean- yeah.” Beau was never one with words to begin with, but most of her higher processes seemed to have stopped, and she wished she could blame it on being drunk, but she was far from it. Then again, Wildemount’s most desirable woman was seducing her. Who could resist her charms? None she had ever heard of. “I’m the strongest in the group. The protector, y’know.”

“Oh, I imagine.” Marion’s hand came back up, and she wrapped her arms around Beau’s neck, eyes trailing up her body. She bit her lip, the barest hint of fangs peaking out on either side. Molten gold eyes met Beau’s. “Keeping everyone safe must be such a hard job. When was the last time you took a moment to relax?”

Beau thought back to the bath house, to her late night tryst in the brothel, to Keg. The bath house seemed like a lifetime ago, a moment with strangers who would later be her family. Her brief companionship and her night with Keg had been entirely different but memorable and pleasant nonetheless. Still, they were entirely different than this. This was something else entirely. “It’s-it’s been a while.” Beau lost herself in the golden eyes of the Ruby, the way they danced in the light, the faintest hues of orange lining her pupils. They were spellbinding in their beauty.

“You’ve come to the right place, my dear. Let me take care of you.” Marion pressed a chaste kiss against Beau’s lips, but when Beau went to chase it, she was gone, crossing the room towards the bed, a wicked smile pulling at her lips, inviting Beau to follow.

Beau stood, about to follow, before a thought crossed her mind. She undid the wrapping around her arms and legs, setting them on a free space on the table. She turned back around. Marion was laying on the bed, propped up by pillows, arms above her head, watching Beau through half-lidded eyes. It took all of Beau’s willpower to not lockup at the sight. She was fairly proud of herself for making the short walk over without incident, adding an extra swagger to her walk. She stopped at the foot of the bed, waiting for the final invitation. Marion extend one arm, crooking a finger, motioning for Beau to cross that last barrier. Beau did, crawling across the bed, until she hovered above Marion. The Ruby flashed teeth in a knowing grin.

Beau leaned down and kissed her. It was slow at first, hesitant on Beau’s part. Marion tasted like wine, in a far more intoxicating way than the expensive bottle ever was. The kiss deepened, lips moving against lips, hungrier than before. The way the Ruby could convey lust and elegance together was otherworldly. Beau pulled back for breath. The sight before her shot arousal straight to her core, and her heart skipped a beat. The Ruby of the Sea beneath her, chest rising and falling with the barest hint of exertion, perfect makeup still in place, hair fanned out before her. Wonderous and sultry and waiting for her. Beau kissed her again, reaching between them to tug at the sash around Marion’s waist. She undid the knot with ease, the robe falling open.

Beau moved away from Marion’s mouth, down to her jaw, then along the column of her throat. She would have loved to take soft, red flesh into her mouth and suck, but she knew better than to mark a courtesan. She leaned back instead. Marion regarded her with a look of approval, seemingly pleased with the way things were going so far. “Lay down, Beauregard.”

Beau obliged, shifting to the left and falling onto her back, sinking into the plush mattress. Marion mounted her, generous thighs straddling her hips. Beneath the robe, she wore matching lingerie, white lace in floral patterns, highlighting the swells of her breasts, the curves of her hips. She discarded her robe near the end of the bed, reaching behind her to unclasp the bra with practiced ease. It slid down her arms, and she set it aside, making a small show if the action. When Marion leaned back down, Beau could feel her heart begin to race. A lot of things about women got her hot and bothered, but large breasts were by far her greatest weakness. Beau circled a dusky nipple with the tip of her tongue, before sealing her lips around it and sucking. This earned a breathy moan from Marion, the sound like honey to Beau’s ears. After a moment, she switched to the other, swirling her tongue around the stiff bud, garnering a similar response as before. “Mmm, Beauregard, your mouth feels heavenly.”

Beau hooked her finger into Marion’s panties, easing them down slowly and carefully, well aware that they likely cost several hundred gold. Marion pulled away from Beau’s mintrastion to help, slipping her panties off one leg, then the other, revealing a neatly trimmed patch of dark hair. “Gods, I want to taste you,” Beau said before she could stop herself.

The corner of Marion’s mouth curved upwards. “Then do.” She positioned herself above Beau’s face, framed by lamplight like a goddess on a throne, ethereal and almost blinding in her beauty. “Taste, Beauregard. Tonight, I am yours.”

That was all the encouragement Beau needed. She parted Marion’s folds with her tongue, earning a soft sigh in return. The Ruby was already wet, arousal dripping onto Beau’s chin. Beau licked up and down experimentally, listening to the sounds she earned, repeating anything that was greeted by sounds of pleasure. Slow, broad strokes of her tongue were met with low, long moans. After finding a steady rhythm and continuing for a minute or so, Beau plunged her tongue into slick wet heat, as deep as she could. Marion moaned, high and keening, whispering breathy encouragement. Beau reached one around around Marion’s hip and thigh, thumb finding her swollen clit and rubbing circles, while her tongue alternated between her swiping across entrance, and slipping inside.

Marion’s hands slid up her body, finding her breasts, pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefingers, playing with them. She rocked her hips, grinding down and tossing her head back, getting lost in the pleasure. For real, or for show, it didn’t matter. The sight of this woman, getting off on Beau’s tongues, feeling herself above her, was almost enough to make Beau herself come on the spot. Beau could feel Marion’s walls begin to flutter, the Ruby’s cries of ecstasy getting louder until she came undone, release flooding over Beau’s mouth. Her hips moved languidly, drawing out the last moment of orgasm, before they stopped completely. A thin sheen of sweat covered her red skin, chest heaving with a measured exertion. Even after all that, she still looked portrait ready. Gods, she was gorgeous. Marion lifted her head up, looking down at Beau with a smile, eyes crinkling at the edges. “As skilled with your tongue as you are with your fists, I see.” She reached out, tracing Beau’s slightly parted mouth with the pad of her thumb. “So beautiful.”

Beautiful, laying under her, with the Ruby’s cum on her mouth, sticky and slick. That was certainly one word for it. Marion’s thumb dipped into Beau’s mouth and she sucked on it, running her tongue across the underside. Marion pulled it out. “Such a good girl.” She brushed a few loose strands of hair away from Beau’s forehead. “There is a washbasin on the far side of the room. Clean yourself up, and we shall resume, my dear.”

Marion gott off and Beau sat up, looking across the room to a small alcove, half hidden by a folding paper wall. She walked over and found the washbasin, set inside a small desk with a mirror. She splashed water on her face, rubbing her chin clean, though not before taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror with pride. After, she dried herself with a nearby towel, and went back to the oversized bed. Marion lay upon it, resting on her side, watching Beau intently, tail swishing side to side. “I do believe you are wearing far too many clothes,” she said, as Beau approached.

That was true. Beau had been so focused on everything else, she herself had not been undressed. Beau lifted her shirt above her head, making sure to do so in a way that flexed her stomach and arms, and discarded it, then her pants and underwear. It was nowhere near as sexy as when the Ruby did it, but that wasn’t the point. When she had stripped down completely, Marion motioned for her to come over. Beau did, laying on her side facing the Ruby, almost touching but not quite. Marion looked over her body in appreciating, hand trailing down Beau’s arm, along the lines of her lean muscles, hardwon scars cutting into dark skin. “What else do you want, Beauregard?”

“Anything you have to offer,” Beau replied. And she did. The Ruby could do anything in this world and the next to her, and Beau would thank her.

“Such a clever response.” Marion said, hand trailing further, across Beau hip, towards the apex of her thigh, until she found thick curls. Her finger brushed Beau’s clit and Beau shuddered at the contact, already tightly wound. Part of her wanted to be embarrassed for being turned on so easily, but before her was a woman who’s sole missive tonight was to bring unimaginable pleasure, years of experience rolled neatly into one passionate night. Better people than her had likely tried and failed to resist such charms. She leaned in for a kiss, and as their lips met, Marion sunk one finger into Beau.

Beau practically melted at the contact. She never was one who needed much foreplay, but this was a whole new level, turned on to the point of aching. The kiss was slow and warm. Marion’s finger pumped in and out, slowly at first, before she added a second. Beau moaned into the kiss, low in her throat, reaching out to tug the Ruby closer, holding her by the hip. Marion’s fingers were dextrous and wicked, quickly finding the spot on Beau’s inner walls that nearly had her crying out to gods she didn’t even worship. The pace wasn’t as hard as Beau would have liked, but the expertise more than made up for that. When they broke away from the kiss, Beau buried her face in Marion’s breasts, unable to stop the moans being drawn out from her. Not that she cared how she sounded or who heard. Beau gripped Marion’s hip, careful to be gentle, anchoring herself.

Marion drew her fingers out, crooking them to hit the spot that had Beau seeing stars, before pushing them back in with a speed that was steadily building as Beau’s breathing became more ragged. Though Marion’s fingers were slender, the feeling of them stirring inside her catered to something Beau had been sorely needing. It felt so, so good to lose herself in this feeling.To worry about nothing more than getting off. When Marion’s thumb began to circled her clit, Beau knew it was over. Her inner walls clenched and she cried out as she came, Marion’s fingers moving slowly to draw out the orgasm before stilling. Beau took a moment to collect herself, to still her breathing. They lay together in relative silence for a short time, Marion’s finger still inside Beau, before she pulled them out.

Beau looked up at her and couldn’t help but kiss her again, this time with less heat. How could you not, with a woman so gorgeous? When she pulled back, the seductive smolder in Marion’s eyes had dimmed, replaced with a gentle warmth. Beau’s thumb drew a circle on Marion’s hip. There was so much more she wanted to do, but a break before another round didn't sound too bad. The orgasm had been satisfying, but seeing the Ruby all over again still stirred so many emotions within Beau, most of them pertaining to getting rawed into an incoherent mess. 

“The night is still young, Beauregard. I am here to do whatever pleases you.”

Beau smiled for the first time in a while. “Good. I’ve got a lot of stamina. I’m far from finished.”

Beau leaned in, ready for a long night of pleasant exhaustion. When she returned to her own room and bed, in the early hours of the morning, she was well and truly spent, sore in all the best places. In all the best ways. For the first time in a long time, it felt good to be so tired.


End file.
